Sakura Blossom's Pain
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sakura's 16 birthday. Happy? No. Well at least Sasuke comes back. With the Akatsuki. Now she's staying with them, one: cause they kidnapped her. And two: They destroyed Kohana, killing about everyone, even Naruto. Now what's a girl to do? PeinXSaku Hitais
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...

--

It was 12 noon and Sakura finally sat up after being in bed all morning. She had the whole day off. It was her 16th birthday afterall. Sakura glanced out the window. It was cloudy and slightly grey outside.

'Great. Just Great.' Sakura thought. **'Well, at least you are having that party tonight. You know with your friends.' **Inner said. 'Yeah...'

Sakura stood up and looked around the room. It looked the same as it did 4 years ago. With the exception of 2 pictures. The 2 of them were with her new teammates.

The first one was with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho in the back, her off to the left hitting Sai, who was in the middle, on the head while smiling still. Naruto was on the right, laughing his ass off. The 2nd and newest picture was with her in the middle while Naruto,on the right, was fighting with Sora, who was on the left, and Yamato-taicho in the back, laughing a little.

Sakura smiled, remembering when the pictures were taken.

"Sakura." A familar voice whispered sweetly in her ear, yet at the same time sounded stoic.

Sakura whipped around. No one was there. She ran to the window. And froze.

"Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is longer cause I put 2 chapters in my notebook together so... there be a line in betwwen them...

"Sasuke."

An unfamilar orange-haired man humped up next to Sasuke.

"Were going to look for the... The Kyuubi container." He said as a smirk played on his lips. He saw Naruto running up, not seeing them.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme's back! He's in the village with the Akatsuki! Sakura-chan!" He yelled up to Sakura, but noticed she wasn't responding. He stopped infront of her house and lookedd up to were she was looking.

He was shocked to see Sasuke and some man in an Akatsuki cloak, staring down at him. The man jumped down.

"Naruto! Run!" Sakura yelled to Naruto. She jumped out of her window onto the ground. She wasn't wearing her kunai or shuriken pouches, she was wearing her birthday dress. She ran infront of Naruto.

"Naruto get out of here and get the others. I'll **try** to handle him 'till you get back, 'k?" Sakura told and asked Naruto.

"But!-" He stoped when he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Uh, sure, Sakura-chan. Be careful!" Naruto nodded and ran off.

Sakura looked back at the man. "So, who are you, what do you want, and why is Sasuke with you? Sakura said angerly.

Sasuke jumped down. "What no -kun anymore? And I do believe your supposed to introduce yourself first, to him anyway." Sasuke said turning to the man.

"No need." He said "My name is Pein, Leader of Akatsuki...We want the Kyuubi in Naruto-san,is it, and Sasukek is with us because he joined us..."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"Akatsuki!" Sakura gasped, but then her eyes narrowed. "Damn you, why?! You've made countless peoples life's end and even tortured them!" She was looking at Pein, but then turned to Sasuke, tears coming to her eyes. "Why, why did you join them?! Why?! Sasuke, I liked, no loved you! Why do you make so may people miserable! Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru! They all risked thier life's for you! Sai, Yamato, Kakashi! Everyone! How could you!... Sasuke... why?!"

Sakura now had tears streaming her face and dripping to the ground. Sasuke scoffed. "So, your all still looking for me?" "Ye-" "That's stupid!"

Sasuke jumped down. He walked up next toPein. "Naruto is the last demon. Once we get him, we're going to destroy the village. Now, I will give you choice." Both Pein and Sakura looked at him. " I know your Tsunade's pupil and have almost surpassed her. You can join us, because we need a better medic than Karin, or you can die now without anyone to save you weak, annoying self... Choose wisely." Sasuke smirked at Sakura and Pein just stared at them both.

--

Sakura's expression turned from sad to severly angry.

"No way in all of the 7 Hells would I **ever** join any of the Akatsuki! Your all a bunch of retards. More of which than Naruto!"

Sasuke frowned. "... Fine, then I hope you enjoy dying." Sasuke took a step forward.

"Wait..." Sasuke looked at Pein, who was speaking. " I want to see how strong she is."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "She's weak."

On the contrary, Sasuke. I have the strength of Lady Tsunade, herself." Sakura said in an angry and cocky manner.

You see Sasuke... I heard the three teams that you graduated with _were_ strong. Ecespecially you team." Pein said, completely ignoring Sakura .

Sasuke's frown deepened. " ...Fine, but hurry up. I think your forgetting about Naruto."

Pein who was walking over to Sakura, stopped. "Ahh, yes... Maybe I should do that first." Pein hesitated in a mockingly, thoughtful voice.

No one had a chance to think before Sakura appeared in front of Pein puching him in the face. Then silence...

Pein and Sasuke were looking wide eyes at sakurs, who was on tiptoes, hand still in fist position, contacting with Pein's face.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY for not udating in a long time!

_______________________

Pein snapped out of it first.

"Well, your better than I thought." He said shaking his head after taking a step back.

"Your not bad yourself." Sakura said smirking, but all the same feeling the pain in her own cheek.

**'This guy sucks! That really hurt, dammit!'** Inner yelled. 'I.S., I can't defeat him. I know that for a fact, but can you help me hold him off? Just for a while, at least until comes back with the others.

Sakura didn't hear anything for a while, then a sigh. **'Okay, but your totally paying me back!'**

Sakura smile. Pein just stared at her.

"Naiteki Kage Bushin no Justu!" Sakura said loudly. Suddenly, Sakura multiplied into two. But, it wasn't like a regular bushin. Instead of coming out of nowhere, this one melted out of her. And it looked different, too. All black. Blaack hair, black eyes, black clothes, black skin...

Pein stared, his eyes showed confusion, although his face was the same stoic face as always. Sasuke had the same eyes and such, but his face showed a little of his confusion.

"Well, I'll be going. To find more people to kill. Have fun.." Then Sasuke jumped and disappeared into the night.

Sakura and her bushin, also known to Sakura as I.S., turned to chase Sasuke when Pein blocked them from leaving.

**"Hey! You, Mr. Asshole. Get out of our way!"** I.S. yelled at him.

Pein smirked.

"No." He simply said, trying to get her anger to focus on him.

I.S. was suddenly behind him. She was going kick him, but he turned and grabbed her leg, throwing her to the ground. ...She didn't 'poof' away. As her body hit the ground, it made the usual 'thump' sound.

Pein looked surprised. Looking around to see if there were any tricks, her saw her forehead. Words were inscripted on it.

'Inner Sakura'.

His eyes widened slightly. 'An inner being...' he thought.

I.S. started struggling to get free. Pein blinked, remembering that he was holding her leg. Letting go, he disappeared.

**"Where'd he go!?"** Inner said, obivously mad. She stood up and her eyes widened.

"I.S.?" Sakura asked.

Inner stood there for another second, then melted into the ground. A sealing paper was on her back.

"Inner!?" Sakura yelled running over to the paper.

A hand grabbed it, lifting it. It was Pein.

"My, my, Haruno. Never thought you of all people would have a split personality in you." He sid, shaking the paper in the end. He ripped it.

A shriek of sadness parted through Sakura's lips for a second. Only a second. Her face turn severly angry. She ran towards him.

"How dare you do that to Inner!" She screamed at him.

"Heh? I didn't find it fair. Two against one." He said, blocking one of her punches with his hand.

A sickening crack issued. Grabbing his hand in pain, he jumped on top of a roof.

"Haruno... You sparked my interest."

_________________________________________

And there you have it. I'll try and get in another chapter soon!


End file.
